The Room
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: Malfoy and his goons try to corner Hermione one afternoon, and while back up comes, it ends up resulting in a very interesting afternoon for Ginny and Hermione and the beginning of a lifelong connection.
1. Chapter 1

~*~The Room~*~ Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

~A Midnight Meeting~

It was Hermione's Fifth Year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was excited about starting her animagus training under the tutelage of Professor McGonagall. While rare, it was not unheard of for someone so young to pursue mastering the skill and considering the reality that war was on the horizon, it might prove to be a lifesaving skill to have.

Classes were in full swing and she was just leaving the library after having studied for the past three hours straight. Her stomach grumbled, but it was much too late for dinner and the House-elves had probably cleaned up the kitchen area by now. Also, unless Dobby was around they tended to shoo Hermione out of the kitchen for fear that she would try to sneak them a piece of clothing.

As she carefully made her way back to Gryffindor tower she heard footsteps trailing a few yards behind her. She reached for her wand and waited until she reached the empty space where one of the many Hogwart's statues was tucked into. Disappearing behind a heavy curtain that enclosed the space she waited until the figure slowly walked by.

Calling on her Gryffindor courage, Hermione pounced on the slinking person with her wand close to their throat and a threat on her lips before she caught sight of the flaming red hair and quickly let the person go.

"Ginny!? What are you doing out and more importantly why were you following me all creepy like? This was said in hushed tones. Even Hermione was Head Girl and could be excused from walking the castle at a late hour, Ginny was not and she didn't want to have to lie to a Professor if she could avoid it.

Ginny had the grace to blush and looked at her friend. "Look, Harry and Ron said that you disappeared after class and that they hadn't seen you. I got worried OK so I decided to look for you." Ginny's smile turned into a smirk and the young woman continued, "When I saw you leaving the library with such a look of concentration I thought I would scare you, but got one over me!"

Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her through a short cut to minimize the chance that they'd meet anyone else. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need a body guard," said the shorter young woman.

Ginny stopped breathing the moment Hermione took her hand. It had been a year since the red head realized that the feelings she had for her friend had transformed till she no longer pined for the Boy Who Lived, but for the Brightest Witch of Their Age. Ginny could barely meet Hermione's eyes when they spoke, let alone hold intelligent conversation half the time.

Clearing her throat, Ginny tried to tease Hermione, but she could hear the trembling in her voice, "You seem to know your way with the short cuts pretty well. Have you been meeting any tall, dark and handsome lads in the dead of night?"

Hermione turned on her friend intent on lecturing her about sneaking about when she caught the smirk on her face and realized Ginny was just joking with her. Resuming her march, Hermione threw back, "Apparently I have been bumping into a tall, fiery, and tricky lass in the dead of night by all appearances!"

They reached the Fat Lady and Hermione spoke the password and stepped aside to let Ginny pass. As she did, Ginny's shoulder graced Hermione's front and she sucked in her gasp lest Ginny notice her reaction. Blushing she followed Ginny in and made a show of checking the Common Room, though it was obviously empty.

Ginny was however waiting for her friend. Hermione was satisfied that her face no longer was burning and joined her at the foot of the stairs. As they climbed, Ginny tried her best to not glance at Hermione's behind, but she was no better than her brother's sometimes.

They reached the landing where Ginny's door was and they awkwardly said good night. Ginny practically ran into the door and Hermione almost missed the next step as she turned to continue her trek to her room.

As Hermione got ready for bed she looked over her notes for her next lesson with Professor McGonagall and fell asleep to dreams where red fiery hair was present.

~Locked In~

Hermione's animagus lesson had gone off without a hiccup. She was just beginning to try the transformation with the help of her Professor. She just needed practice and by the end of the year she hoped to register her animal with the Ministry.

As she was walking down the corridor leading to the Room of Requirement she shuddered at the group of students she would have to pass. Malfoy and his lackey's. As she walked past them she tried to ignore them. Sadly, they decided to start trouble.

Hermione felt the curse whiz by her left cheek as she began to run. She could hear their laughter behind her. The corridor was long and they were bound to hit her before she reached stairs when she heard her name called ahead of her.

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny as she increased her strides. She had heard laughter as she was about to change stairs so she jumped off and made her way toward the hallway. Seeing her friend frantically running shot her into action.

"The Room, Hermione!" said Ginny as she started throwing Bat-Boogey Hexes in quick succession to their assailants.

Understanding, Hermione calmed her mind and envisioned a room like a library for their sanctuary. She joined Ginny in throwing a few more hexed then wrapped her arm around the young woman and pulling her through the door.

They could hear the hyena laughter through the door and looking at each other realized they might be in the room for a while until they lost interest in their hunt.

Taking in the room that Hermione choose, Ginny could not help but laugh.

As she turned to Hermione she sadly noticed the tears threatening to fall and quickly went to try to hug her. Her friend however pushed her away and made to roughly wipe her tears away.

"Why do I get teased simply because I am not afraid of books and strive to do well!?" shouted a very irate Gryffindor.

Ginny approached cautiously as if Hermione had tuned into their House's namesake and gently wrapped her arms around her friend. She tried to communicate her apology sincerely to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I was tickled. Not because I judge you for you studiousness, but because I think it admirable and… cute. Adorable that in a time of upset and tension you would call for a library. Look on the bright side," with that Hermione finally hugger Ginny back, "We could have spelled the books to chase them down the hallway!"

"Well, I guess if we are going to be here for a while we think of something other than a library to occupy our time. For a little while at least. What do you suggest, Gin?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile and blush at the nickname. "We could see if the Room can provide for some games. How about Twister?" offered Ginny before she realized what she'd said.

Hermione however nonchalantly answered with a definitive "Sure" and suddenly the icon mat board and spinning card appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Room Chapter 2**

The Final Battle

The Battle was raging on around Hermione as she waited behind one of the columns for a chance to escape. Death Eaters had rushed through the corridor she and Ginny had been using to regroup resulting in their separation. An idea suddenly came to her. She had borrowed Ron's Deluminator weeks ago to study its construction and carefully reached into her beaded bag for it. While it was a risky move, if she could collect the lights from the corridor, she could try to make a run in the direction she had seen Ginny take. The other alternative was to continue waiting and hope they did not find either of them. The latter didn't sit well with the Gryffindor. She and Ginny had a mission to complete, after all.

Flipping the top of the magical device, Hermione made a dash along the wall to her left while staying low in case her silhouette was still visible. Knowing that there was an alcove with a small bookshelf coming up that few used aside from her to study in, she slipped inside. As she felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm wrap around her front, she made to position her elbow ready to strike the assailant. A soft whisper near her ear paused her movements. She shivered as the person spoke seductively her name and their embrace around her tighten.

"It's me, Hermione. I thought you would come here. I'm glad I was right."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she made to turn to face her friend and embrace her.

They knew that it would be unwise to try to move as they both could hear a stampede of footsteps not far from their hiding place, but simultaneously took a seat side by side on the bench facing their exit ready to protect themselves in case they were discovered.

"We have to stop meeting like this…" whispered Ginny in an attempt to lighten the mood remembering their time in the Room of Requirement during 5th year. "Care for a game of Twister?" asked Ginny with a trace of wistfulness present.

Hermione remembered that evening well. They had stayed in the Room for hours enjoying each other's company and didn't leave until Harry had found them. It had been morning and neither had made it to their dorms or breakfast as they'd lost track of the time.

However, what had stayed with Hermione was the complete comfort she felt while in the company of her red haired friend. Many in the school only recognized Ginny for her athletic prowess, but she was incredibly intelligent and insightful as well. They had in depth discussions about a number of topics and Hermione found the conversation incredibly stimulating. In addition, being alone had afforded both the chance to be themselves with the other which was addicting for them both.

Since that serendipitous meeting, they had very little time to spend together as the war had been developing by leaps and bounds and both had responsibilities to attend to.

It was during Bill and Fleur's wedding that they had a chance to properly catch up. Hermione knew that she couldn't tell Ginny about their impending mission, but she hoped she could leave her friend with a means of comfort to her friend. "_She was bound to miss Harry," Hermione thought sadly to herself_.

The Wedding

The Weasley's had transformed their home into a palace of warmth and celebration. Every expanse was decorated in lights and there were countless tables filled with what appeared to be a chef's creation. The Weasley matriarch had certainly outdone herself.

As Hermione walked deeper into the rows of tables, she caught sight of Fred under one of the tables mischievously planting something in a bright green wrapping under the seats. Hermione withheld a giggle.

She looked around and her gaze fell on Ginny's form as she was helping her mother levitate an adjacent tent into place. The look of concentration that adorned her gorgeous features had Hermione transfixed. Hermione was appreciating the lovely red dress that complimented Ginny's beautiful mane of red locks when Hermione noticed she had company. She blinked herself out of her stupor when she noticed someone was standing next to her as they spoke.

"Her beauty inside and out is ethereal, is it not?" It was Luna in her dreamy tone.

Knowing that there was no use in trying to lie to the observant Ravenclaw, Hermione decided to dive in headfirst.

"She takes my breath away, but she doesn't notice me," answered the brunette in a somber tone as a single tear made it way down her cheek. She turned away not wanting anyone to see her crying.

Luna understood what it meant to care for someone from afar and reached over to hold Hermione's hand in solidarity. Hermione seemed to understand her intensions as Luna felt her hand squeezed in response and a slight smile form on her lips. They walked hand in hand toward the exit as Luna had seen her friend's tears continue and knew the importance of privacy well.

From across the room, neither young woman notice the tent falter as the youngest Weasley observed their exchange and follow their exit from the tent.

As the reception had just begun, Luna and Hermione sat side by side along their other friend's when a hand suddenly appeared in Hermione's line of vision.

"Would you care to dance, Hermione?" asked Ginny with a look of hopefulness gracing her features.

Her friends looked on in curiosity as Hermione nodded and seemed to float toward her friend and secret crush. As they approached the dance clearing, Hermione braved a look at Luna who winked and gave her a secret thumbs up making her giggle silently.

As she took her place in front of Ginny, she silently gasped as the taller young woman encased her in an almost possessive embrace. She was not about to complain about their proximity, however. As they swayed in place, Ginny spoke.

"Does she know how you feel?" asked Ginny with a tone of exaggerated curiosity.

"What- who, now what Ginny?" babbled a most tongue tied Hermione as she almost tripped and fell backwards from the shock. She would have landed face first into a nearby table had it not been for Ginny's quick reflexes. Instead, Hermione felt an arm wrap around her mid-section and her back securely make contact with Ginny's front. She had to suppress a moan as she realized she could feel Ginny's body close against her.

"Thank, Gin."

"I didn't 'mean to pry, Hermione. We once were close before this war wreaked havoc with everything and I just… I miss you," confessed an embarrassed Gryffindor.

"I know. Luna and I are just friends and she was just comforting me about something, but it does not matter. I can't chance things."

Ginny looked as if she was going to offer the same invitation to vent when Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"I actually got you something because I have missed you as well, Ginny." Hermione reached into her beaded bag where she took out a palmed sized parcel and extended it to the taller woman. They embraced once more with Hermione chancing to give Ginny a chaste kiss on her cheek. Both of the young women blushed to resemble a tomato.

At that moment, chaos broke out and both ran toward safety as the news of the Ministry falling ran loudly through the tent. Hermione was met by Harry and Ron and Mrs. Weasley seemed to appear out of nowhere to scoop up her daughter.

As they were being separated in opposite directions, their eye contact did not break until Hermione Apparatedher and the boys into the city and jumpstarting their dangerous mission.

The Battle Raged On

Ginny remembered crying herself to sleep with the image of Hermione being pulled away from her that night. As she undressed in the bathroom as everyone was sleeping in the living room as a precaution, she withdrew Hermione's package. Her tears intensified at her thoughtfulness. Inside she found a beautiful friendship bracelet with an H and a G intertwined. In addition, there had been a letter explaining that she would not be returning to Hogwarts and that she lamented that she could not explain much, but promising that they would find each other soon. She has signed "Love, Hermione".

That 'soon' had occurred many months later when Hermione emerged from the secret door of the very room they had spent the night in. She ran toward the tired looking brunette and embraced her with such enthusiasm that she raised her off the ground as she spun them around. They had stayed at arm's length ever since until the ambush that found them in their current predicament.

Ginny made to remove her jacket and place it over Hermione's shoulders and smiled when her friend took her hand in hers to examine the bracelet. Ginny never took it off.

"You still wear it, Gin." Smiled Hermione as she thanked her for her jacket.

"Of course," responded Ginny as she wrapped her arm around her friend. Needing to feel her comfort, but hoping it only appeared as if she was offering additional warmth.

"We have to get out of here before they find us," said a determined red head as she took in their surroundings.

"Do you remember what you said about spelling the books to chase Malfoy and his goons during 5th year?"

Mischief shined through Ginny's eyes as she quickly glanced through the opening of their hiding place Hermione removed her wand and positioned herself in front of the bookcase.

Ginny felt that now was a critical point for them both as they made their escape and she made a decision to be honest with her friend.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ready?" called out a determine brunette. Fire seemed to have formed in her eyes within the past few minutes.

"I've got your back, Hermione."

"Now!" whispered her brown haired lioness as they made a run for the arch that separated their corridor with the main area of their school.

The Battle raged on around them, but at least they had not been separated. Tomorrow would bring the opportunity to further examine their feelings for the other. Today, they would protect the other with their life.


End file.
